La Trampa que destruyo mi Vida
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: Tenía una vida perfecta, pero todo se fue al barranco, después de una noche horrible para mí. Mi esposo me encontró en la cama con otro hombre, y él creyó que era mi amante, sé que cualquiera pensaría lo mismo, pero nadie sabe que la verdad es completamente distinta. Ese día alguien le puso una droga a mi jugo de calabaza, yo me empecé a sentir muy mal, me acosté en mi cama y cerré
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tenía una vida perfecta, pero todo se fue al barranco, después de una noche horrible para mí. Mi esposo me encontró en la cama con otro hombre, y él creyó que era mi amante, sé que cualquiera pensaría lo mismo, pero nadie sabe que la verdad es completamente distinta. Ese día alguien le puso una droga a mi jugo de calabaza, yo me empecé a sentir muy mal, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Después de un rato entro alguien a mi habitación, yo creí que era Draco, mi esposo, pero no era él, era un hombre que yo nunca había visto en mi vida.

Draco me boto de la casa y me dijo que no me acercara a él y a mis hijos o sino no le temblaría la mano para lanzarme la maldición asesina. Y además de que podía poner una demanda contra mí en el Ministerio, y para que le creyeran daría sus recuerdos donde me ve en la cama con otro.

Ahora estoy muy lejos de la que fue mi hogar, mi nidito de amor, lo perdí todo, y no sé cómo recuperar lo que la vida me arrebato. Y ahora me entero que estoy embarazada, lo sé sería una noticia que a cualquier mujer la llenaría de dicha y felicidad, pero no es así, porque yo no sé de quién es este bebé que estoy esperando, si de Draco o de la violación que sufrí.


	2. Capítulo 1: Eres una zorra, Hermione

**Capítulo 1: ****Eres una zorra, Hermione**

Hace catorce años yo me sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Lo tenía todo, una carrera, un buen trabajo —aunque no necesitara trabajar— amigos, un esposo maravilloso y dos hermosos hijos. Pero todo eso cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, porque aún me duele como si fuera ayer.

Yo salía del baño después de una ducha relajante, tenía puesto solo un suave albornoz blanco. Me acerque a la mesita de noche y tome entre mi mano el vaso con jugo de calabaza que le había pedido a Amaya —una buena elfina— unos minutos antes de meterme en la ducha. Lo bebí todo de un solo trago, no sé porque tenía mucha sed. Pero después de tomar el jugo de calabaza, extrañamente me empecé a sentir un poco mareada, y cada vez me sentía peor —lo bueno es que mis hijos estaban dormidos, y así no los descuidaría si me recuesto un momento—, lentamente caminé hasta la inmensa cama matrimonial con la cubrecama verde esmeralda, me senté y poco a poco me fui echando, cerré los ojos unos minutos. Estuve sin moverme un buen rato, esperando que ese mareo se me pasara, pero lo raro es que también empecé a sentir que mis músculos se desgonzaban, creo que si intentaba pararme mis piernas no soportarían mi peso y caería.

Pasaron unos minutos más, cuando de repente sentí que abrían la puerta de la habitación. Luego sentí unos pasos acercándose a la cama, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, realmente me sentía muy mal.

—¿Draco? —pregunté cuando sentí que se sentaban a un castado de la cama.

Me beso la frente y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos, sí era Draco, podía sentir su exquisito perfume. Draco besó mis labios casi con violencia, se colocó sobre mí a la vez que metía su mano dentro del albornoz y empezó a acariciar mis piernas, sus caricias también eran violentas, parecía desesperado.

—Draco, no —susurré.

Pero no me hizo caso y siguió tacándome las piernas, con su otra mano desato el lazo del albornoz y lo abrió, ahora me empezó a tocar los senos.

—¡Ay! —grité, cuando me aplasto muy fuerte un seno.

No sabía que le sucedía a Draco, porque se comportaba de esa manera, aun cuando le dije que no él siguió. Quise empujarlo, alejarlo de mí lado, pero no tenía fuerzas, mis brazos parecían gelatinas, estaba muy débil, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesaban.

—Draco, para por favor —le supliqué—, me siento mal.

Pero Draco no me hacía caso, bajo su cabeza hasta capturar uno de mis senos con su boca, me dolía cada vez que succionaba y hasta mordía mis senos.

—Me lastimas, Draco, para ya —le volví a suplicar.

Sentí que Draco se levantaba de encima de mí, al ya no sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Creí que ya me dejaría tranquila, así que muy lentamente con mis brazos que no me respondían trate de cubrir mi cuerpo con el albornoz, pero me equivoque, Draco no tenía intención de dejarme descansar hasta que me sintiera mejor, él solo se alejó de mí, para quitarse la ropa, lo supe porque después él en un brusco movimiento me despojo del albornoz, dejándome completamente desnuda, se volvió a colocar sobre mí y pude sentir su cuerpo desnudo aplastándome.

—Ahora no, por favor —le dije.

Draco empezó a besar mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi vientre, su mano empezó a acariciar mi pierna hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima, me empezó a acariciar mi sexo, yo no sabía cómo alejarlo, él nunca se comportaba de esa manera, era la primera vez que prácticamente me estaba tomando a la fuerza, habría tenido un mal día, o acaso estaba enojado conmigo por algo, es por eso que ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra cuando llego, de frente empezó a besarme.

Me moví incomoda cuando sentí que metió un dedo en mi sexo, luego metió otro dedo más, y yo repentinamente me sentí asqueada.

—No —grité.

Él siguió en lo mismo hasta que por fin saco sus dedos de mi interior, subió hasta volver a besar mi cuello, y luego beso mis labios, sus besos también me asquearon, trataba de apretar mis labios para que no metiera su lengua, no tuve éxito, Draco igual logro meter su lengua en mi boca, no sé si era por mi repentino malestar o porque simplemente quería que me dejara tranquila es que sentí que el sabor de su boca era distinto.

Volvió a tomar mi seno con su boca y me volvió hacer gritar de dolor. Con sus manos acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, hasta que empezó a querer abrir mis piernas, yo trate de cerrarlas con mi poca fuerza que me quedaba y otra vez no tuve éxito, él abrió mis piernas y se posesiona entre ellas.

—Draco, ahora no, por favor —trate de convencerlo de que me dejara.

Él beso mi frente, y yo creí que me dejaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, de una sola embestida entro en mí.

—¡Ay! —grité de dolor, sentí que mis lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.

Draco se detuvo un momento, pero mis lágrimas no cesaban, volvió a besar mis labios y empezó a embestirme cada vez con más fuerza, y por más que le rogaba que se detuviera porque me estaba haciendo daño, él no se detenía, inclusive escuche una pequeña risa, pero no se parecía en nada a cuando él reía, esta risa era extraña como maligna.

Trate de reprimir mis lágrimas, no quería que me viera llorar, estaba enojada con Draco, creo que nunca le perdonaría que me tomara a la fuerza, es mi esposo, sí, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme como me está tratando. Draco siguió embistiendo, pero yo ni me movía y eso que ya casi estaba recuperando mis fuerzas, parecía que el malestar se me estaba pasando, lo único que hice fue pasar mis brazos por su cuello y luego deslizarlas hasta su espalda y clavarle mis uñas con fuerza, creo que hasta le saque sangre porque sentí un líquido derramarse por mis dedos, pero Draco en vez de detenerse, parecía que lo excito más porque empezó a moverse mucho más rápido, yo no veía las horas porque parada.

Volví a clavarles mis uñas a su espalda, pero esta vez con más fuerza, cuando de pronto sentí abrirse la puerta y luego.

—¡¿HERMIONE?! —escuché la voz de Draco gritándome.

Abrí mis ojos al instante y pude ver a Draco parado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con cara de horror.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se suponía que Draco era el que está encima de mí, giré mi cabeza y miré al hombre que tenía encima de mí, era un hombre desconocido, nunca en mi vida lo había visto, tenía el cabello negro igual que sus ojos. Lo empuje lejos de mí, cogí el albornoz y me lo puse.

—Draco, no sé qué está pasando —le confesé.

Trate de acercarme a Draco, pero él se alejó de mí, me miraba con dolor, decepción y luego odio.

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Así que no sabes que está pasando —murmuró.

Draco saco su varita y apunto al hombre que estaba ya con los pantalones puestos y tenía su camisa en la mano.

—Debería de matarte aquí mismo, escoria —le gritó—, pero no pienso pasar toda mi vida en Azkaban solo por matar al amante de mi esposa —yo negué con la cabeza, ese hombre no era mi amante— y tampoco pienso dejar a mis hijos solos, así que lárgate de una buena vez, antes que me arrepienta, pero antes —dijo—, ¡CRUCIO!

Ese malnacido cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor y luego de unos tres crucios más, ese hombre tomo su varita y desapareció.

—Draco —dije temerosa.

—Eres una zorra, Hermione —siseó y me tomo por los brazos y los apretó con fuerza—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —me gritó.

Su mirada era tan gélida, que me hizo temblar de miedo, me miraba peor que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y éramos enemigos.

—Yo no te hice nada, Draco. Lo juro.

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan sínica! Te vi revolcándote con tu amante, lo metiste en mi casa, lo metiste en mi cama —apretó mis brazos con más fuerzas.

—Ese hombre no es mi amante, Draco. Tienes que creerme —empecé a llorar.

—¡Ya deja de mentir! —gritó.

—No miento, yo no miento. Y suéltame, me estas lastimando —le dije entre lágrimas.

—Y tú acaso no me lastimaste a mí.

—Draco ese hombre no es mi amante, ni siquiera se su nombre.

—Claro que es tu amante, te vi, Hermione, Te vi revolcándote con él. Y quien sabe con quién más me abras estado engañando.

—Eso no es cierto, yo nunca te engañado. Yo te amo, Draco, te amo —le aseguré.

Draco me soltó y yo caí en la cama.

Sonrió con amargura.

—Me amas, y porque me amas es que me engañas —me puso sobre mí y me tomo de la cara con fuerza.

—Draco, déjame explicarte como paso todo.

—No quiero que me expliques como lo conociste y luego como lo metiste en mi cama. Yo creí que tú eras diferente, Hermione, creí que eras pura, de las mujeres que nunca engañan, pero me equivoque, no eres más que una más del montón, eres una prostituta, una zorra, que se metió con el primero que le quiso calentar la cama.

—No me insultes —le dije.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme todas esas cosas? A mí, que siempre lo he amado y lo amo y lo amaré hasta el día que me muera.

Me soltó la cara y se alejó de mí. Empezó a caminar por la habitación y se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándoselo.

—Scorpius y Serpens son mis hijos o de cualquiera de tus amantes —lo miré decepcionada.

Como se atrevía a dudar que Scorpius y Serpens sean sus hijos. Si son idénticos a él.

—Son idénticos a ti, Draco, como puedes dudar de tu paternidad —lágrimas de rabia caían de mis ojos—, los dos son pálidos, rubios y tienen los ojos grises como tú.

—Vaya parece que te aseguraste muy bien de no embarazarte de ninguno de tus amantes, pero si de mí, seguramente pensaste que te asegurarías con la fortuna Malfoy…

—No eso no es cierto —grité.

—Me largo, no quiero verte ni un segundo más.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2: Perdiéndolo Todo

**Capítulo 2: ****Perdiéndolo Todo**

El rubio salió de la habitación dando un portazo y hecho una furia, tenía ganas de matar al primero que se le cruzara en su camino.

Se apareció en un bar, se sentó en la parte más alejada y oscuro del bar y pidió una botella de Whisky de fuego y empezó a tomar.

Se sentía traicionado, dolido, como le podía haber hecho eso Hermione, si él la amaba con todo su corazón, con todo su ser, la amaba como nunca pensó amara a nadie en su vida.

—¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —se decía, mientras se servía otra copa de whisky de fuego.

Algunas lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por su rostro, él seco las lágrimas con fuerza con la manga de su saco.

—¿En qué te falle Hermione? —se preguntaba—, acaso era una especie de venganza por todos esos años de humillaciones que te hice pasar, porque si lo que quería era vengarte, pues lo lograste.

Draco siguió tomando, y cuando se le acabo la primera botella de whisky de fuego, pidió otra y luego otra.

—Me las pagarás, Hermione… maldita sangre, me las pagaras en donde más te duele.

Una castaña se paseaba por la habitación muy preocupada, Draco no había llegado a dormir y temía que le hubiera pasado algo. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y nada, no aparecía. Draco había salido de la habitación muy enojado, y ella ya se había comunicado por medio de lechuza con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott y Draco no estaba con ninguno de los dos.

Ya eran las ocho y seguía sin aparecer. Hermione ya se había bañado por décima vez, se sentía sucia, lastimada, avergonzada de lo que le había pasado, un hombre desconocido se había metido a su casa y la había violado, y lo peor de todo era que Draco la había encontrado con ese hombre y él pensó que era su cambio de ropa, se puso un jean pitillo, una blusa rosa y zapatos de tacón color negro. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no derramaría ni una sola lágrima por lo ocurrido, en vez de eso trataría de arreglar las cosas con su esposo, a quien amaba con todo su corazón, lo haría por Draco, por sus hijos y por ella. Lo arreglaría todo y volverían hacer una familia feliz.

Sus hijos, pensó, seguramente ya se habían despertado. Fue de inmediato a la habitación de sus pequeños.

Apenas entro en la habitación pintado de un suave color verde esmeralda, vio en las dos cunas que sus pequeños rubios estaban despiertos y la miraban con sus orbes tan grises como la de su padre.

El pequeño Scorpios Hyperion tenía 3 años y el pequeño Serpens Draco tenía 2 años.

—Hola mis amores —dijo la castaña a sus hijos, les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente.

Los pequeños rubios sonrieron al escuchar a su madre hablarles.

—Todo estará bien, ya verán que sí —les dijo.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido, la castaña identifico que ese ruido venia de su habitación.

—Es Draco —dijo entre aliviada y preocupada.

Le esperaba una larga plática con su esposo, y esperaba que todo le fuera a ir bien.

Pero antes de ir a hablar con su esposo, Hermione llamo a Amaya para que cuidara de los niños.

Se dirigió a la habitación y apenas entró, vio a Draco sentado en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca a la ventana.

—Draco —le dijo.

—Vaya, pero si es mi esposa, la zorra —dijo Draco y Hermione se pudo dar cuenta al instante de que estaba muy borracho.

—Creo que te dejare que se te pase la resaca y luego hablamos —dijo Hermione.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, sangre sucia —la castaña se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar otra vez de los labios de su esposo llamarla de ese modo.

—Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices Draco —dijo Hermione.

La castaña se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir escucho a Draco hablar.

—Y dime zorra, aprovechaste que no llegue a dormir anoche para pasar la noche con el mismo hombre con quien te encontré o fue con otro.

—Yo no he pasado la noche con nadie, Draco. No dormí en toda la noche porque te estuve esperando, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Sí, claro. Estuviste muy preocupada por mí, porque mejor no vas a decirle esa mentira a tu amante, tal vez él si te crea, porque yo no. Nunca más volveré a creer en ti, asquerosa sangre sucia. Zorra.

—No te permito que me vuelvas a llamar de ese modo —le dijo la castaña indignada.

Draco tambaleándose llego hasta estar cerca de Hermione.

—Tú a mí me lo permites todo —le siseó. La tomo de los brazos y cambio la expresión de odio que tenía en su rostro para mostrar una de tristeza—, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Hermione? Acaso esta fue la única forma que encontraste de vengarte de mí por todos los años de humillaciones que te hice pasar en Hogwarts —le habló despacio.

—Draco por favor, yo nunca me vengaría de ti, yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo todos esos insultos. Te amo, acaso no te das cuenta de eso —Hermione abrazo a Draco, lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, no quería que se separada de su lado, el rubio también la abrazo, pero luego llegaron a su mente las imágenes de Hermione desnuda en la cama con su amante, y con esa imagen también llego la furia, una furia que le recorrió las venas. Se separó bruscamente de ella y otra vez su expresión volvió a hacer de odio.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mí —le grito el rubio a su castaña esposa.

—Draco tenemos que hablar, esperare hasta que…

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —le volvió a gritar el rubio.

Hermione suspiró.

—Esperaré hasta que se te pase la resaca. Será mejor que duermas —le dijo la castaña, porque sabía que estando en ese estado nunca podría hablar seriamente con su esposo.

—Sí, voy a dormir, pero en otra habitación, porque esta habitación me asfixia, y me da asco dormir en esa cama donde te estuviste revolcando con tu amante y Merlín sabe cuántos hombres más.

Empezaron a caer lágrimas de impotencia de los hermosos ojos mieles de la castaña. Ella salió de la habitación —porque con algo que si estaba de acuerdo con Draco era que esa habitación también a ella la asfixiaba— y se fue a refugiar a la habitación de sus hijos.

—Ama, se encuentra bien —le preguntó la elfina al ver a la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, Amaya, estoy bien —respiró profundo—. Podrías dejarme sola con mis hijos por favor.

La elfina dio una reverencia y se desapareció de la habitación.

Draco se fue a otra habitación, se dio una ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y cuando se acostó en la cama no pudo dormir, lo único que veía cuando cerraba los ojos era a Hermione revolcándose con su amante.

—Tengo que hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo —repetía Draco cada cinco minutos.

Él la ama, pero se había prometido que se la arrancaría del corazón, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para olvidarse de ella. Estaba lleno de rabia y dolor. Lo único que quería era vengarse. Y se vengaría de ella quitándole lo que más quería. Con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza se quedó dormido.

Luego de un par de horas Draco despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se tomó una poción para el dolor de cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación de sus pequeños hijos, desde el día anterior que nos los veía, y ya los extrañaba. Lo único bueno que el rescataba de su terrible matrimonio —como él creía que había sido— eran sus hijos, y se refugiaría en ellos.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su castaña esposa, ella estaba contemplando a sus hijos dormidos.

Hermione se volteó al sentir que se abría la puerta.

—Draco —susurró.

Él salió de la habitación, vería luego a sus hijos cuando ella ya no esté ahí.

Hermione lo siguió hasta afuera de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron en la gran sala, ella hablo.

—Draco, tenemos una conversación pendiente —insistió.

—Ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —le contestó el rubio con frialdad, y ella sintió que se le partía el alma al escucharlo dirigirse de esa manera.

—Sí tenemos de que hablar.

—Según tú de que tenemos que hablar —dijo el rubio con el mismo tono de voz.

—Sobre lo que paso ayer —susurró la castaña, parecía que estaba perdiendo la valentía con la que le hablo al principio.

El rubio la miró con odio.

—Vamos, Draco, déjame explicarte como pasaron las cosas —rogó la castaña.

—Está bien, espero que tu explicación logre conversarme, aunque lo dudo, una acción vale más que mil palabras.

—Pues, lo único que me acuerdo es que yo salí del baño después de darme una ducha, luego tome el jugo de calabaza que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, y repentinamente me empecé a sentir muy mareada y débil, me acosté en la cama, pasaron unos segundos y escuche que alguien entraba en la habitación, yo creí que eras tú, Draco —el rubio la miraba seriamente, no creía nada de lo que le decía, ni siquiera sabía porque la escuchaba, quizás tenía una esperanza de que lo que le dijera fuera verdad—, y luego paso todo muy rápido, ese hombre se puso sobre mí y…

—Ya cállate, no quiero escucharte —le gritó el rubio.

—Draco por favor, tienes que escucharme, ese hombre me violo, te lo juro —gritó la castaña.

—No te creo, no te creo nada de lo que me dices. Tú piensas que soy un estúpido, ¿verdad? Un estúpido que te va a creer todo eso que me dices —Hermione lloraba al escuchar que Draco no le creía—. Te quiero fuera de mi vista, te quiero fuera de mi visa, asquerosa sangre sucia —le gritó.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —susurró la castaña.

—Que quiero que te largues de mi casa, no te quiero aquí —le dijo el rubio.

—Bien —le contestó la castaña—, entonces tomaré a mis hijos y me voy.

—No. Te dije que te fueras tú de mi casa, pero no mis hijos. A mis hijos tú nos los vuelves a ver, ¿me oyes? —le gritó muy encolerizado el rubio.

—Tú no puedes alejarme de mis hijos —le gritó Hermione entre lágrimas.

—Quieres saber cómo si puedo.

—No es justo, no tienes ningún derecho de quitarme a mis hijos —la castaña no paraba de llorar.

Draco al verla de ese modo, se debatía entre olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o seguir con su plan de hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo.

—¿Qué no es justo? Por supuesto que es justo, no pienso permitir que mis hijos se críen con una mujer como tú. Qué clase de ejemplo le darías. Llevarías a tus amantes de turno y a ellos los mandarías a dormir y tú te meterías en una habitación y le pondrías el hechizo silenciador para que nos escuchen tus bajezas.

Hermione muy indignada, a lo único que reacciono en ese momento fue en darle una bofetada a su aun esposo por todos los insultos que le dirigía.

—Nunca en tu asquerosa vida vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima —le gritó Draco a la vez que se ponía una mano en la mejilla que había sido golpeada—. Y ahora lárgate de mi casa.

—El Ministerio no te permitirá que me separes de mis hijos —le dijo la castaña como autodefensa.

Draco sonrió con amargura.

—Mira Hermione será mejor que te largues de una vez —dijo voz acida—, o te juro que no me temblara la mano para lanzarte la maldición asesina —la amenazó.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. ¿Acaso Draco sería capaz de matarla?

—Y si se te ocurre ir con el Ministro a denunciarme porque te separe de tus hijos, entonces yo te pondré una demanda contra adulterio en el Ministerio, y para que me crean entonces les daré mis recuerdos y ahí podrán comprobar que lo que hago es por el bien de mis hijos. Y ahora lárgate.

La castaña no tomo nada de esa casa, dejo todo, ropa, joyas, todo. Pero lo que más le dolió dejar fue a sus hijos. Pero ya vería la forma de recuperarlos. Antes de irse fue a la habitación de sus pequeños rubios.

—Adiós mis amores —les dijo llorando—, mami los ama, nunca lo olviden.

Les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y salió de la habitación de los niños.

—Ama —le dijo la elfina al ver a Hermione.

—Amaya, cuida de mis hijos, por favor —le dijo Hermione llorosa a la elfina.

—Pero ama, porque me dice eso. Amaya piensa que usted está hablado como despidiéndose.

—Y así es Amaya. Solo hazme caso de lo que te dije, cuida a Scorpius y a Serpens por mí.

La elfina asintió y entro al cuarto de los niños.

Hermione tomó su varita y lo guardo en su cartera, se puso un abrigo y salió de la casa. Sin darse cuenta que un rubio la miraba desde la ventana de su despacho.

Hermione luego salir de Malfoy Manor, el que era su hogar hace casi cuatro años desde que se casó con Draco. Caminó por los alrededores pensando en donde iría, tal vez a casa de Harry y Ginny o a casa de Ron y Luna, pero luego desecho esa idea, son sus amigos, pero no podía ir así como así a molestarlos, ellos ya tenían una familia echa —igual que la tenía ella— después de tanto pensar decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su casa del mundo muggle, la casa que era de sus padres, pero que ahora de era de ella, ya que sus padres se la habían dejado de herencia, igual que el consultorio dental que ellos tenían y el cual alquilaba.

Se apareció en su casa, todo estaba cubierto con sabanas blanca para evitar que el polvo dañara los mubles. Con un movimiento de varita saco las sabanas y miró a su alrededor, sonrió al darse cuenta que todo estaba igual que cuando ella vivía allí con sus padres. Parcia que en cualquier momento su madre saldría de la cocina después de hacer un delicioso postre, o que vería a su padre sentado frente al televisor viendo algún partido de fútbol. Pero eso ya no podría ser, su vida ya no era igual que cuando tenía 16 años y lo único que le importaba era ayudar a su amigo Harry Potter a buscar los horrocruxes, proteger a sus padres y los estudios. Ahora ya era una mujer de casi 22 años, casada, o mejor dicho separada y con dos hijos los cuales había tenido que dejar por ahora.

Lo había perdido todo, pero no se daría por vencida. Hermione estaba decidida a aclarar todo ese embrollo y recuperar a sus hijos y también al único amor de su vida. A Draco.

**Continuará…**


End file.
